It's Better If You Do
by bespectacled squid
Summary: Collection of Taang stories, with Zutara and Sukka as well, along with the occasional Zutara-centric story. Some continuity between chapters. More interesting than it sounds, I promise.
1. Frozen

AN: Okay, so, first fanfic. Wish me luck.

I decided it was probably a good idea to start with oneshots just to see if I could actually keep something updated instead of writing some huge novel-length story. Basically I'll take a random word from a generator and write a story using it. Obviously most will be Taang, cause Toph is my homegirl and Taang just kicks ass. Probably some Zutara stories/involvement in the stories. Same with Suki/Sokka.

Word: Frozen

* * *

She was freezing _everywhere._

That morning hadn't been so bad. She could stay firmly wrapped up in a pile of blankets, pressed up to Appa, and she stayed fairly warm. And it wasn't so cold during the day, when the sun was up. But now that it was dark out, the temperature was steadily dropping and becoming the coldest night of the year.

Of course, this was when Aang had wanted to go out. The nearby town was holding a festival, and Aang had somehow convinced Toph to come with him. She was thoroughly regretting that decision.

Coming from a fairly mild section of the Earth Kingdom, it was never _this_ cold, and Toph didn't even think she owned clothes for this kind of weather, and she certainly hadn't brought them with her. There wasn't even any snow, just frost coating the trees and grass. Toph sat next to Appa, trying to keep as warm as possible as she shivered in a little bundle.

"Toph! You ready to go?" Aang poked his head over the top of Appa's saddle. She groaned.

"It's freezing."

"Why didn't you pack warmer clothes?"

"I don't _have_ warmer clothes," Toph snapped, her temper shortening by the second. She had already tried to make a rock tent, but it was even colder being surrounded by frozen earth. Her element had failed her, and that only made her angrier. Aang jumped down from Appa, landing gracefully in front of her in typical airbending fashion, the simple action doing nothing but angering Toph more.. He pulled her up by her hand and draped fabric over her shoulders before she could say anything.

"What's this?"

"My coat," he replied.

"Are you insane, Twinkles? It's freezing out here and you'll be even colder than me." And the fact that it seemed like Aang thought she couldn't take care of herself made it even worse. "I can take care of myself."

"It's okay, Toph, I'll be fine. If it gets you to the festival it's worth it." He grinned, pulling her along by her arm towards the town. She dug her heels into the earth, effectively stopping his pulling. He turned around, confused.

"What? Don't you want to go? You said you would earlier." She could feel Aang's face fall into a frown.

"What is _wrong_ with you? It's as cold as ever and you're wearing nothing but a robe!"

"What's wrong with me? You!" He immediately clamped his mouth shut, knowing that it didn't sound like what he meant. And he knew Toph would take it the wrong way. The worst part was, he couldn't tell her what it was _supposed_ to mean.

Her face fell from its angry pose for a few seconds before hardening back into irritation. She wasn't going to show him how much that hurt, and she was starting to have second thoughts about being the only one to travel with him. Sokka, Suki, and Katara had settled down back at the North Pole, and Zuko obviously had Fire Nation duties. This meant only Toph was around to travel with Aang as he settled disputes about land and Fire Nation colonist issues. And that was okay with Toph. She loved freedom, and Aang provided that freedom. And Aang was her best friend, so what was the problem?

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," she mumbled, fighting to keep the anger out of her voice. She knew her words were more effective when they were calm. It meant things were serious."You can drop me back at my parent's house if you want." She could barely stop from flinching at that idea. Aang's eyes widened.

"No! Toph! Wait, that's not what I meant! YOU'RE NOT THE PROBLEM!" He yelled as she began to walk back towards Appa.

"THEN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, AANG?" she screamed back at him. This was no longer about a simple coat, and she stood there as the breeze blew her hair back and forth. It was too cold to bother putting it up into a bun. Aang just stared at her, her furious face surrounded by the mane of black. It was rather disconcerting.

"I…I don't know," he mumbled, hanging his head.

"Then I suggest you figure it out," she said, inwardly wincing at the undertones to the entire conversation. They both knew what was happening. She gave him a half smile, some of her fury fading as her feet could feel his expression. "Remember. Rock-like. Face it."

"Will you still come to the festival?" he asked, obviously changing the topic. Toph sighed.

"I guess I did agree to it. You still don't have a coat."

"I can just warm myself with firebending, you know. That's why I didn't hesitate to give it to you in the first place." Toph faltered. _Idiot,_ she mumbled to herself, and she could feel her face heating up.

"Oh," she said, wincing. "Sorry," was the grudging apology she gave. Aang smiled, knowing that was all he was going to get. "Let's go," she muttered, trudging toward the road. Aang gladly followed.

They were quiet until they reached the town, music playing faintly in the town square. They were too far away to really hear it, but they could watch the festivities.

"Twinkle Toes?" Aang turned to face Toph.

"Yeah?"

"What _is_ the problem?" Aang paused.

"I wish I could tell you." Toph frowned.

"Come on, Aang. This is serious. Face it. You need to work up the nerve to say whatever it is. It can't be that bad."

"I'm not like you, Toph. I don't face my fears," Aang replied. Toph sighed, knowing this was going to happen, and, perhaps, knowing the problem.

"I'm still freezing, Twinkles." Aang grinned and pulled Toph's back to his stomach, arms around her, sharing the firebender heat. Toph's mouth rose in a small smile as she finally began to warm up as they watched the festival . Aang smelled like fresh air and soap and right there, she was perfectly happy.

Toph's night was getting better.


	2. Window

AN: Okay, chapter three. Just note that I've been majorly into the Mumford & Son's song, Winter Winds, and bits of the dialogue are inspired by it.

I think this is probably my best one yet.

Reviews make me reward you with various tasty treats.

Word: Window

* * *

Technically, they weren't married.

Technically, this wasn't cheating. At least, it wasn't extremely serious cheating.

This is what she told herself every time he arrived in the Earth Kingdom. Without a doubt, late at night, he would knock on her door. And as much as she berated herself for it, she would always wordlessly let him in, even if there were so many things wrong with it. Toph knew she was always second best, and probably always would be-but did she even really deserve that? He was already committed to Katara, even if they weren't married. As much as she tried to lie to herself, she knew it was still cheating. What else would it be?

It still hurt, though. Toph was used to being number one-she _was_ the greatest earthbender, after all. But no matter how hard she tried, she knew that he'd always pick Katara, that Toph was just a dirty secret. She could remember the first time he came to visit her, almost three years ago.

_She had been sitting on the windowsill, in the exact same room she currently resided. She'd lived with her parents until a year ago, and then, of age, she decided to move to Omashu. Aang had business to take care of with Bumi quite frequently, and Toph and Aang would relax and spend time together. Bumi was trying to work out a system that would leave Toph as one of the heirs to the kingdom if he died. Since Bumi had no direct heirs, as he had no legitimate family, he had to name them. He was currently debating with his council whether she should be higher on the inheritance list than his fourth cousin, twice removed._

_ Toph felt the cool breeze from the window as she sat and listened to the sounds outside. The noise of people was lessening and, combined with the smell of the air, she could tell it was growing dark. Through the floor, she could feel Aang walking up towards her room, and soon she heard a knock. She walked over and opened the door._

_ "Hey, Toph?"_

_ "You can come in, Twinkles," she said, leaving him to close the door behind him as she walked back to her window seat. He sat on the other side of the cushion, leaning against the opposite wall. Mentally, she realized, Aang hadn't changed much since they first met. Much more mature, of course, but not really all that different. He'd grown to be fairly tall, quite a bit taller than she was. He wasn't as muscular as Sokka or Zuko, but had a kind of lithe grace that came with being an airbender. _

_ "So what's up?" she asked. Aang stayed silent, to her annoyance, as he studied her face. Her forehead creased in a frown. "You've gotta be here for a reason. Seriously, what's the matt-"_

_ Before she could move out of the way, Aang had suddenly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. She was kissing him back before she even realized what had happened. It wasn't long until her eyes widened and she pulled back, almost slamming her head against the wall. They were both quiet._

_ "You wanna tell me what's going on, Twinkle Toes? You're with Katara." He covered his face with his hands, sighing._

_ "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Can we forget about any 'worldly attachments' and just be Toph and Aang?" She thought it over, and Aang could nearly see the gears turning in her head._

_ She wanted to give in so badly. She wanted it, no matter how wrong she knew it was. Katara was her friend, after all, and this could end up ruining the entire gang._

_ But right now, it didn't matter._

_ "I think we can manage that, Twinkles." She smiled. Toph was never one for rules much, anyway, and she grinned as she broke so many of society's rules on the mattress that night._

* * *

Aang knocked on her door that night, just like she knew he would. She silently padded to the door, cracking it open.

"It's me," he whispered. She turned away and walked to her desk chair, sitting down and waiting for him to follow in and close the door behind him, just like always. She grew indignant at the thought that something as meaningful as sex was simply turning into an expected routine, and stopped.

"What are we doing, Aang? It's been going on for three years. This is crazy," she said, sightless eyes staring at the floor. He was sitting on her bed, the door now shut and locked.

"I don't know what you'd call it," he replied, watching her slender porcelain face, so different from the bronzed one he lived with. "Lovemaking?"

"That requires love from _both_ sides, Twinkles."

"Don't you love me?" he asked. She scowled.

"Of course I do. Do you really think this would go on for as long as it has if I didn't?" They both sat in silence. The dark room was virtually still, lit only by starlight coming from the window. The gentle winter wind drifted through the room and moved the curtains.

"I do love you, you know."

"Not enough, not as much as you love her. And you never will. The only one who was ever in danger of being hurt from this is me."

"That's not true. You mean so much to me."

"You want me, but you don't love me." The words were meant to sound angry, but Toph could only manage to make them sound disappointed and defeated. "You want to love me. Your head tells you to," she said, standing up. She walked towards the bed and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Toph expected herself to get angry, but for some reason, her voice stayed at a monotone. She didn't feel the anger bubbling up in her chest. "Your head tells you to love me," she repeated. "But your heart tells your head no." Aang was silent. In truth, he didn't know _what_ to feel. Katara had been with him since he was just twelve. She was the first person he'd seen coming out of the iceberg. It was almost like he'd imprinted on her; a hatchling seeing its mother for the first time. It was an attached kind of love, an attachment he was too afraid to break.

Toph was an entirely different kind of love. He wasn't even sure if he loved one over the other, and, if he was honest with himself, it was possible that he only picked Katara first because that was what was expected of him. He felt terrible for it, but it simply seemed like the natural thing to do.

With Toph, he wasn't just half of a whole. He was his own person with Toph, yet still a part of something. They complimented each other with their differences. With Katara, he began to realize, he was just clinging to her. in the same way he couldn't let her go when he tried to open his chakras so many years ago, he couldn't let the attachment go now. And so, Aang began to question whether his relationship with Katara was really as healthy as it seemed. He turned to Toph, and leaned towards her, mouth barely touching her ear.

"Make my heart listen to my head?" he whispered, and she smiled against his cheek.

"Tell your heart to pay attention," she said, throwing a leg over him and situating herself on his lap. "Because I'm about to scream at it."

* * *

It was still dark, but the horizon was beginning to show the slightest bit of pink. Toph knew Aang would leave in a few hours, gliding out of the window as inconspicuously as he could.

Toph was in a half-conscious state as she laid next to Aang, both covered with nothing but a sheet. She turned her head towards him, feeling him playing with a lock of her hair.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you've got to choose, right? You can't just dodge the problem like usual."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, sighing. She reached out and touched his face, fingers brushing it gently. She knew Aang's face better than anyone's, easily having memorized it after tracing it so much.

"Pick me," she said quietly. "I'll make you happy."

"Katara makes me happy too."

"Does she? Are you maybe too caught up in your obsession to realize when the happiness ends and the clinging begins? Moreover, is _she_ happy?" Aang's face was thoughtful as he began to toy with the strand of her hair faster.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"We both know she gave up a lot. And, things change. She's not fifteen anymore. Sometimes, I think she's just too scared to break up with you. Maybe you should ask her how _she_ feels."

"You're becoming quite the wise monk," he said, giving her a funny look. "But maybe you're right," Aang replied. She almost winced, knowing she was lining herself up to be second best again.

"But, I want to be number one, Aang. Not just a rebound if you ask and you're rejected. Not just second best, I need to be the first. And I'm not sure if you can do that." She closed her eyes, waiting for a reply that she knew wouldn't come as she drifted back into half-consciousness.

* * *

Sunrise was just beginning to shine through the window as Aang detangled himself from Toph. He opened the window to let in more light, and began collecting the clothes that had been carelessly tossed around the room, hastily pulling them on. Toph groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm leaving for the South Pole today," he said. Her shoulders sagged and she got up to gather her own clothing in silence. She had just finished wrapping her bindings as Aang grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"I've made my choice."

"I know. You're going back to her," she mumbled, feeling crushed, even though she knew from the beginning that he would probably choose Katara anyway.

"Only to tell her I'm leaving her." Aang took the pale earthbender's face in his hands.

"And?"

"And I choose you. For number one." He pressed his mouth to hers, pulling her close. Toph threw her arms around his neck, coiling her body to as close to his as she could get it and pulling his head down to her height. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"I have to go, Toph," he murmured. "But I'll be back."

"I know," she smiled. He tapped his glider against the floor, snapping the wings out. He smiled back at her as he jumped out of the open window.


	3. Wait

AN: So, this takes place directly after the end of the last episode, with the first bit actually coming from the finale. Surprisingly, it was the hardest to write, even though I was basically just turning what happened onscreen into words.

As the lovely FELordRoy pointed out in the reviews, I did kind of make Katara a banshee in the last story. Not sure why, but that's how it ended up. I don't actually hate her _that_ much, so, y'know, she's cooler in this oneshot.

Word: Wait

Reviews make me love you lots.

* * *

"Well, I think you all look perfect!"

Aang smiled as he listened to the chatter behind him, looking out over the Ba Sing Se sunset. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He turned to look at Katara, her face blushing, and she pulled him into a hug. Wordlessly, they turned to each other, and their lips met.

Toph leaned against the doorway, hidden from view as she felt the scene unfold a few yards away. The rest of the party continued chattering, oblivious to anything currently happening.

Katara pulled back, trying to prevent the troubled thoughts from her face. She sighed without realizing it, and dread grew in Aang's stomach.

"What? Katara, what's the matter?" Aang asked, his eyes wide. "Don't you want this?" Katara was quiet for a moment.

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?" She frowned.

"Forget about it, I'm perfectly happy." Aang thought back to Ember Island, during the play, and realization struck.

"You're still not ready, are you? You still don't know what you want."

"It's been a crazy few days, Aang. So much has happened in the past week. I need time to process things," she replied.

"All I've given you is time!"

"I know," Katara said, hanging her head. "And it's not at all fair of me to do this to you, and to keep doing it to you."

"So what do we do now? " Aang asked. Katara sighed again, and Aang pulled himself up to sit on the railing, facing her.

"Maybe we should wait. Wait until everything is settled down, wait until I know what I want, and wait until we're both older. And then, if there's still interest, well…"

"Why is it always about knowing what _you_ want?" Aang asked, brows furrowed.

"Aang, in a relationship, both people have to be committed. Not just one, and it doesn't work if only one person is. I'm sorry, Aang. I don't expect you to wait around for me to make up my mind, but when I do, I'll ask if the offer still stands," Katara said, hating herself for hurting Aang again.

"It will," Aang replied, without an ounce of uncertainty.

"Yes, well, just in case it doesn't, I know I'll missed my chance. Don't ever feel guilty for moving on, you hear? I really am sorry, Aang." She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he turned away, eyes closed. Katara began walking back towards the tea shop, trying her best not to cry.

Toph felt Katara walk past, and she could hear her uneven breathing. She knew Aang had been rejected again, and wondered if she should go and try to talk to him. Toph could feel him still sitting on the railing, unmoving, and she decided it was best to see if he was okay. She was amazed he hadn't flown off yet, and she walked out and sat beside him on the railing.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." Aang's voice was monotone, and his face was blank. It was like he was numb; nothing had set in yet.

"You okay?" Toph asked, and almost slapped herself for asking such a dumb question. Emotional comfort was not one of her strong points.

"No, not really," Aang replied, voice still monotone.

"I figured. You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Toph nodded and turned to jump off the railing. "Yes," he said suddenly, facing her. Toph smiled at him and settled back into her sitting position, playing with her skirts. "It's just," Aang sighed, "I've been waiting for her for so long. I've liked her since I first came out of that iceberg. And I gave up so much. I _blocked my chakras_ for her, and then almost died. And, now it seems it was for nothing, because I don't think she'll be coming back." He finally began to feel the defeat, and leaned his head on Toph's shoulder. She awkwardly put her arm around him. "She says, 'maybe in time,' but you know she'll find someone else. I just…can't win."

"You can't win all the time, Twinkles, and you're used to winning," Toph said, as gently as she could. "Maybe this is something you just won't win. Maybe you should try to move on." Aang sighed in response, deciding Toph made a very good pillow. The sun was fully set now, and the gray twilight filled the sky.

"Maybe you're right, Toph," Aang said. "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Of course it doesn't. But in time it will," she replied.

"It's always about waiting, isn't it? Even you are, with your earthbending."

"Yeah, Twinkles, I guess it is."

* * *

This story's quite a bit shorter than my others, but it's definitely getting a sequel, so hopefully that'll make up for it. You won't hate me for it. Right? I also feel like it moves a bit fast, but, I don't really know what else to do. Kind of ironic, seeing as the word is "wait." But if you have suggestions, go ahead and tell me. Oh, and because of the last chapter, I upgraded the rating to M. Do you think this was really necessary, or could I keep it as T?


	4. Old

AN: Holy crap, guys, over 1,000 hits to the story. I like.

NOTE: This is a sequel story to "Wait", the last chapter. It won't make sense without it, so I'd suggest reading that.

CONTINUITY? Woah! It's a first.

Word: Old

* * *

Aang was asleep before too long, head still rested on Toph's shoulder. They had sat there for over an hour, sometimes silent, sometimes chatting, before Aang had begun to nod off. Toph was growing drowsy herself, and was soon dozing with her head rested against Aang's.

Katara walked up behind them, standing next to Toph. Toph almost jumped out of her skin when she realized Katara was next to her, having been too sleepy to realize Katara had approached.

"Is he okay?" Katara asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"What kind of a question is that, Sweetness? Of course he's not," Toph replied. Katara looked troubled. "They're probably all wondering where we are, huh?"

"Yeah," Katara said. "But I explained what happened. Frankly, I think the only thing they're surprised about is that _you're_ the one comforting him. Except Sokka, but he's so oblivious I don't think he really counts." She paused. "Maybe I don't have to be too worried if he's got you, Toph."

"I don't think I like what you're implying, Sugar Queen. Aang and I are friends."

"Of course you are," Katara replied, amusement written on her face. "What makes you think I meant anything else?"

"Don't try to pull that on me," Toph scowled. "I'm not stupid. Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject, "why did you _really_ reject him? What happened?" Katara sighed.

"I hate to say it, but the age difference does get to me. It may not matter much when you're older, but when he's thirteen and I'm fifteen, it does." Katara paused, trying to word things vaguely, but soon deciding Toph was mature enough to know what she meant. "What if I want to get…serious? He's more of a kid than you are, and you're younger."

"I was also surrounded by countless maids and guards for all of my childhood. It's amazing how they think I'm deaf and dumb as well as blind," Toph said.

"True," Katara replied, "but you can still see the problem. And I'm not sure if I really want everything to be so expected. Usually it wouldn't bother me, but, it's all too neat. I can't seriously commit myself to the first guy I have real feelings for. I want to have options, and I still don't know if Aang is the best one." Katara frowned. "That doesn't seem too selfish, does it?"

"Katara, you're always doing so many things for other people. You practically raised three kids for a year, and you helped end a war, to put it lightly. It doesn't make you a bad person to do something for yourself. You're the most important person in your life, after all," Toph said, scratching her head. Katara smiled at her.

"Y'know, Toph, you're definitely wise beyond your years. That must be why you get along so well with Iroh. Anyway, I'm gonna go back inside. I just came to check and see if Aang was still out here. Thanks, Toph."

"No problem, Sweetness," Toph replied, and Katara turned to walk back to the tea shop. "Oh, Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Mai's pretty good with those knives. I'd be careful if I were you. Don't think you and Sparky were far enough away that I couldn't feel what you two were doing in that closet." Katara's face visibly paled, and her eyes flicked to Aang's sleeping form.

"Ha, ha, Toph," she said, trying her best to keep her voice even, and she all but ran back inside the tea shop. Toph gave a small laugh, and was quiet for a few seconds to make sure Katara really had left. She almost shivered; the wind was blowing particularly hard that night, trying its best to tear her hair from its bun.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" Toph said, having realized he'd woken up during the conversation.

"Almost all of it," Aang replied. "How'd you know I'd woken up? I thought I did a pretty good job of controlling my breathing."

"Yeah, you didn't do too badly, but your heartbeat gave you away," Toph replied. Aang scowled and sat up.

"Was what you said about her and Zuko true?" Toph was silent for a moment, deciding to spare him.

"No," she said, hoping he couldn't detect the lie. "I was just messing with her." Aang breathed an obvious sigh of relief, and, for the first time in a while, Toph's heart ached for him. He was so oblivious, so over his head with the complications of relationships.

"It's getting late. We should go back," Aang said.

"You really want to face Katara?" Toph asked. Aang sighed, and shook his head.

"No. Or anyone else. You know they'll just be giving me pitying looks. They mean well, but that will just make it worse."

"So we don't go back in," Toph said, rather bluntly. "We can do that, you know. Rules don't apply to the Avatar." Aang almost rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Where do we go, then?"

"I don't know," Toph replied. "It doesn't matter. Flying on Appa?" Aang turned to look behind him, and saw Appa to be still awake. He nodded and jumped off the railing, yellow robes billowing with the breeze.

* * *

Toph stuck her head in the doorway. Iroh was playing Pai Sho with a man Toph didn't recognize, seated next to the screened door. The room was empty of anyone else, the candles casting a soft glow around the room.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Toph asked. Iroh chuckled.

"As the two younger members of the party, namely you two, were out, I think they left for drinks," Iroh replied, placing a pai sho tile.

"Oh. Well, Aang and I are going out on Appa. In case they ask," Toph said. Iroh stood up after placing his next piece, and opened a closet door behind the tea counter. He placed a blanket in Toph's hands and sat back down to his game.

"Take this. It is bound to get colder, and you may need it." Iroh smiled at her. "You're a very good friend, Miss Toph."

"Thanks, Iroh."Toph grinned at him and returned to Aang, already sitting on Appa. "Ready to go?" she asked, and Aang nodded. She crawled up and, for once, sat next to Aang on Appa's head, gripping one of Appa's horns.

"Yip yip!"

* * *

They had settled in an open clearing outside of the city, the night sky brightened by the moon. Appa laid down to rest, and Toph and Aang crawled onto the saddle. Aang leaned against the rim of the saddle to look at the stars, Toph next to him.

"I'll miss this," Toph said. "Just being able to go and to do whatever you want. I don't even know what happens now."

"Now you come and help me be the Avatar, right? No one else can," Aang said. "After telling your parents, of course." Toph scoffed.

"And you didn't even think to ask if I'd _like_ to come with you." Aang flinched.

"Oh, right. Toph, would you like to accompany me on official Avatar business?"

"Sounds good to me, except for the part about my parents." Aang stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at the sky. "Aang? You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, fighting to keep his voice from breaking. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"A lot of things. Katara. Wasn't I good enough? Why can't I be the best option? Plus, everything's going to change now. I didn't run away, for once, and then when I did, you came with me," Aang said. Toph grinned.

"Of course I did. As much as I love it when Sokka's drunk, you're currently a bit more important. We can't have the Avatar glowing glowy on us." Aang was silent for a few seconds.

"Is that why you're staying with me? Being supportive to prevent the apocalypse?" he asked. Toph punched him lightly in the arm.

"Of course not, stupid. You're my friend. Why wouldn't I? And for the record, I think Katara's probably making a stupid choice.. You just saved the world, you're obviously the best option." Toph said. Aang paused again, thinking. His eyes never strayed from the dark sky, cloudless and lit by the moon. It drowned out the stars, and Aang could only make out a few constellations.

"Is what Katara said before true?"

"So many questions, Twinkles. You're wearing me out. Anyway, you'll have to be more specific. Katara said a lot of things," Toph said, beginning to feel the cold. She tried her best not to shiver in her light summer dress, and, Aang, sensing her movements, sat up and threw the blanket over them. He scooted closer under it. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I mean about you and me. What she was implying." Aang's voice was quiet, and Toph sighed, a frown wrinkling her forehead.

"You heard _that,_ then. I don't know, Aang, I'm barely thirteen and I'm not going to worry much about relationships just yet. I'm not like you," she said, entirely serious for once. "And it doesn't matter, does it? You've still got Katara."

"It certainly does matter. And I don't have Katara, I'm just not over her."

"You know what I meant. Aang, you're not much older than I am, and you're certainly more of a child at heart. Maybe you shouldn't worry so much about relationships and heartbreak." Aang was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over her words. It felt like hours to Toph, hoping she hadn't said something to upset him too much. She must be going soft, Toph decided. She'd never cared if she hurt Aang's feelings before. But, she supposed, the circumstances_ were _different; he'd just been dumped by the girl he'd been pursuing for the past year.

Aang was trying to figure out exactly why he wasn't the best option. He was the Avatar. He chose her over everyone else. _He'd just saved the balance of the world._

"Twinkles?" Toph's voice was quiet.

"Why aren't I good enough?"

"You _are_ go-"

"No. Why wasn't I good enough for her? The one thing I wanted most was her attention and for her to return my affections. And I wasn't good enough. Saving the world just wasn't enough."

"Aang," Toph said, her voice firm, though still quiet. "Katara doesn't care if you're the Avatar, or that you saved the world. She cares about Aang. She wouldn't be dating the world's hero, or the Avatar, she'd be dating Aang. And sometimes, two people just don't fit each other, no matter how much one of them wants it." She wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace, and Aang buried his face in her hair, fighting tears. "You are better than good enough, Aang. Katara knows that, but you don't love someone just because they're the best. I think you love someone because they're the best _to you_ and _for you._" Aang raised his head and looked at the blind earthbender curled against his chest. Her special-occasion dress was an unusual sight on her, but it suited her with its bright colors. Her dark hair had fallen out of its bun in the wind and hung in straight locks down her back, and her pale green eyes stared up at his face as if she really could see him. Moonlight barely brushed her pale features.

He thought back to all of the times when Toph was the only one who could see straight, see logic and see things for what they truly were, and Aang realized she had been right all of those seasons ago. Even though she was blind, sometimes she could see more than any of them could. At times, she was even wiser than some of the monks at his old temples.

And Aang began to realize, was Katara really _his_ best option?

* * *

I had a bit of an issue relating the word "old" to the idea I had for the story. But, like it says in the end, Toph's always been a bit wise. Amid the sarcasm and snark, she's usually pretty spot on in the show. So I wanted to play off the idea of her having an "old soul."

My self worth is measured in hits and reviews and followers, so send it to your friends. Review. You make me a happy cactus.


	5. Found

AN: This one was rather short. I realized, if I'm actually going to get to fifty or whatever, they should probably be shorter.

Word: Found

* * *

Aang was alone now, his only company his sky bison as he traveled. Everyone else had "prior commitments."

Really, Aang just felt lonely.

He wasn't surprised when he found himself flying Appa lower over the Foggy Swamp. Even when it didn't need to talk to him, it always had advice. Aang would gladly take it.

Appa touched down not far from the Banyon-Grove tree, and Aang quickly jumped off onto the roots of the enormous tree. He sat on the gnarled roots, feeling his awareness branch out, waiting for the swamp to show him what it wanted him to see.

Aang sat for hours, amid the humming bugs and screeching birds. The breath of the swamp was steady, and Aang could feel it down to his very bones. It was raw energy, and raw life.

Giggling snapped him out of his trance, and his eyes flicked open. Aang looked around for the source of the laughter, standing up and wandering through the tree's roots. And, there she was. Aang first saw the flying boar, then spotted the girl. She looked as she had when Aang spotted her the first time, all those years ago, but she was much older. She was a young woman now, taller, and her pale green dress no longer overwhelmed her. Her hair drifted loose, dark locks hanging down her back. Aang smiled before his memory flashed back to his first visit at the swamp.

_"The swamp shows us things that we've loved, and things that we've lost."_

He hadn't lost Toph. He hadn't lost anyone, had he? He might be by himself now, but he hadn't lost anyone. Another peal of laughter broke Aang out of his thoughts and the Toph apparition stared straight at him.

"Catch me, Twinkle Toes." She smiled at him and dashed away, her feet flying over the roots like mist.

Aang shot off after her, jumping over twisted roots and logs. The pale figure would gain on him, and slow down to give him time to catch up. It was a game of cat and mouse, and the Toph copy was using herself as bait. Finally, she slowed, and Aang caught up to stand next to the figure. She was standing on a fallen tree, one so big it almost created a cliff face to the swamp below. She turned to look at Aang, dark hair billowing around her and fading into the fog.

"Find her," the form whispered, and dissolved into swirls of mist. Aang stood, dumbstruck, and panting from the chase.

How was he supposed to find her? Toph dictated who she came in contact with, and when. She could be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom, impossible to find unless she wanted you to.

But maybe she wanted Aang to find her.

* * *

AN: Did anyone else find Toph's dress at her parent's house kind of…huge? I mean, damn, there was more dress than Toph.


	6. Tea

AN: WOOOOOOOAH. Zutara! o:

Zutara was actually pretty refreshing to write. It was something different. Also something kinda difficult.

Word: Tea

No shit I'm doing something at Iroh's tea shop.

**NOTE: This takes place between Wait and Old.** So read Wait first. It'll make more sense that way.

Actually, it'd be cool if you just read everything, but, y'know. Sorry for the continuity bouncing about.

* * *

Zuko was the first to notice Katara walk in sniffling. He simply stared.

Eventually, everyone turned around to see what he was looking at, and Katara sat down at one of the small tables. She slammed the chair on the ground as she did so, causing a rather large bang that made Sokka jump. Finally, he, too, turned to look.

"Um, Katara? Everything okay?" Katara sniffed, and looked up to see the group watching her. She frowned at their concerned faces.

"Perfectly fine." The sarcasm bit at her voice, and she stood up. The chair fell to the floor, creating another resounding bang. Katara turned and stalked out of the room as quickly as she could. Sokka was sure the tea in his cup sloshed out on its own accord.

"Should I make sure she's okay?" Suki asked, looking down the dark hallway Katara had disappeared through. She was the first to notice Aang missing, along with Toph, and it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

"No."

Everyone looked at Zuko.

"I'll go." Sokka scratched his head.

"Uh, no offense, Zuko, but I don't really think you'll be the most helpful," Sokka said, and Suki shook her head.

"No, I think it'd be good if Zuko went," she said, sitting back down in her seat. Sokka gave her an inquisitive look. "Later," she muttered to him. Zuko nodded, turning to Mai.

"It's okay, right?" Mai shrugged, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. She toyed with one of the daggers in her sleeve.

"I don't care," she said, never looking away from the ceiling. Zuko nodded his head, turned, and briskly walked down the hallway.

It was a dank and dark hallway, and Zuko knew it led to the rooms containing barrels of tea Iroh kept. Doors leading to various closets and cupboards lined both walls, and Zuko slowed down. Katara had to be in one of the closets, or the tea rooms. Finally, he walked past one of the last doors before the tea rooms, and stopped. He could hear a faint sniffing coming from the sliding door to his right.

He stopped himself from opening the closet door right away, unsure of what he'd say or do. It seemed as if he was intruding upon something personal, and didn't want to interrupt. However, he _did_ follow her, instead of letting any of the others do it, and he was obliged to do something. But what? Comfort her? He wasn't sure how, and he certainly couldn't simply watch her.

He also couldn't stand outside the door all night, and, finally, he slid open the door.

It opened up to a mostly empty linen closet. Katara was sitting against a wall, surrounded by rumpled tea-stained towels. She looked up, and Zuko could tell she'd stopped crying, even though she still had tear streaks on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess, and her green dress was rumpled. Zuko had never seen her look so distraught.

He crawled into the closet and closed the door, lighting the tiny space with a flame in his palm. He sat next to Katara, careful to keep the flame away from the towels.

"What are you doing here?" Katara mumbled, her chin rested on her knees. Her voice had a choked sound, and it was evident she was trying to keep her voice even.

"Making sure you're okay, obviously." Katara snorted, leaning her forehead on her knees.

"How ironic that after all this time as enemies, _you're_ the one comforting me in a linen closet," Katara said, and Zuko chuckled.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

The silence stretched on and on, and Zuko figured it must've been an hour at least. He wondered when someone would come looking for them, probably Suki or Sokka. Certainly not Mai - she didn't care either way, he figured. He leaned his head against the wall, and his hair pin jabbed him in the scalp. Zuko jumped, holding back a yelp, and pulled the hair pin out of his hair, letting it fall loose. Katara giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your hair looks better loose," Katara replied, finally looking at him.

"Uh. Thanks." She nodded.

"It's just, I hate how expected it was. Everyone knows I'm the 'Avatar's girl,' and I don't like that. And, I know I shouldn't care what other people think, but there's also Aang. I don't think I really like him like that. He's more of a brother, or a cousin, or even a nephew, you know?"

Zuko, in fact, did not know, and was thoroughly confused by this turn of events. Still, he figured that getting her to talk was also getting them somewhere, and this was a good thing. Therefore, he simply nodded his head and motioned for her to continue.

"Plus, I'm just fifteen, why should I choose _one_ guy now? When Aang says 'relationship,' he means _long-term_ relationship, and I don't want that. I don't even know _what_ I want, but I certainly don't want to be tied down. New things are good. Does that make me sound like a tramp?"

"Of course not," Zuko said, afraid to say anything to the contrary. He was beginning to doubt his decision to follow her down the hallway – he was in _way_ over his head. After all, Zuko was pretty sure that the most romantic thing he'd ever said was "I don't hate you, too."

"Listen, Katara," Zuko started, "I'm not the best with advice, but you are definitely not a tramp or a bad person for refusing to do something that makes you unhappy." He paused. "I guess that's sort of hypocritical advice, considering the past three years." Katara giggled.

"True. But what about now?"

"I'm not unhappy right now, if that's what you're asking." Katara smiled, wiping her eyes. She was done crying for now, she decided, and sat up straighter. Tea towels shifted as she moved, and she began refolding them.

"Thanks, Zuko. For a mortal enemy, you're pretty good at cheering a girl up." She paused. "How's Mai?" Zuko sighed.

"As gloomy and quiet as ever."

"Funny, I always pictured her as a chatterbox," Katara said dryly, and Zuko gave her a look.

"She's just so unresponsive. I don't know _what_ she's thinking. Half the time, I think she's mad at me."

"Is she?" Katara asked, putting down her towel. "You _did_ forget to get her out of that prison."

Zuko froze, paling.

"_That's_ why she's mad at me?" He almost smacked himself. "How could I have missed that?" Katara tried not to giggle, to no avail. Zuko glared, face in his palms. "Glad you think it's funny," he muttered.

"Sorry," she said, quieting her laughs. "It _is_ kinda funny. We're swapping relationship woes in a closet." Zuko snorted. The more he thought about it, the more he had to agree - it _was _rather unexpected. And strange. And also nice. "Sometimes I don't get the point of relationships if they're this stressful," Katara continued.

"From what I can tell, when they're good, it seems to make up for it."

"Ooh," Katara said. "It seems your uncle's been rubbing off on you." Zuko snorted again, realizing he was probably beginning to sound ill. "So where does that leave us?" Katara asked.

"Alone. In a closet. In the dark." Zuko stopped, realizing how lewd it sounded. Katara blushed. "Um. Not like that. That's not what I meant."

"It's not?"

"It…could be."

They both took a second to realize how close their faces had gotten. Zuko nearly pulled back out of embarrassment, but quickly stopped himself. The closeness was nice, and so rare from Mai.

"It was possibly what I meant."

Katara grinned.

"I think it was."

She tentatively reached her head out, now scant centimeters from Zuko's own. She could feel his breath.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. She smiled.

"Not a tramp, right?"

Zuko never even answered.

* * *

AN: Zuko's kind of a hard character to write and seem realistic. I imagine he has no idea what to do with an emotionally distraught girl.

Fun fact: I have terrible handwriting, so the "u" in Zuko ends up looking like an o. And the "Z" ends up looking like some sort of malformed lightning bolt. I can never read his name when trying to type these stories up. WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE HIS NAME.

Also, Word autocorrected "Sokka" to "Sock" EVERY DAMN TIME.

I realize Katara gets a bit repetitive with what she's saying in the chapter. It's just kinda saying what she said in Old, but, whatever.

Reviews make me happy. I love you lots.


	7. Spiral

AN: Back to Taang. This one's kinda depressing. D:

It's a sequel to Swamp, but it makes sense if you haven't read Swamp yet. Which I'm hoping you have.

Reviews are the best way to win my love WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE

Word: Spiral

* * *

Finding Toph wasn't half as hard as he'd expected. Maybe she really did want him to find her – or maybe she just needed clients.

She hadn't even recognized him at first, and if he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have recognized her either. In fact, she'd attacked Aang to begin with. He did sort of deserve it, he told himself. He _did_ creep up through the bushes as if he had no business here, or as if he'd been spying. Before the first rustle of leaves was audible, Toph had thrown a wall of earth in Aang's direction, leaving him to madly scramble to avoid it.

Before he had a chance to recover, Toph was already punching chunks of rocks into the trees around Aang. He held onto a trunk in hopes she'd lose his vibrations. She stopped for a second, tilted her head, and bent the rock into cuffs that latched his wrists and ankles to the tree trunk.

She swaggered over, an air of confidence around her. Aang knew that seeing Jun before the comet battle had planted the idea in her head, and by age fifteen she was the best bounty hunter in the Earth Kingdom. The life suited her well; she lived a life of adventure and wealth, nothing tying her down. She had enough job offers that she could essentially choose what jobs she wanted to take, and was never out of money for the same reason.

"Thought I wouldn't find you stalking around? Most people who haven't met me make that misconception."

"Toph, it's me."

"Aang?" Aang felt the rock bounds dissolve, and his feet hit the ground. "It really is you!" Toph exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. "I missed you, Twinkle Toes!"

"I've missed you too. None of us have heard from you since you had that big fight with your parents about your choice of work." He pulled away, giving her a meaningful stare.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm sorry. I just kind of needed time to be Toph instead of 'Toph Bei Fong: the Avatar's earthbending teacher and continuous third wheel of the gang.'" Aang looked uncomfortable as she turned away back to her camp.

"It wasn't just you. There was Zuko," he said. Toph looked back at him.

"Zuko? Really?" She made a face. Aang laughed.

"Okay, point taken. Still, I'm pretty sure Katara was worried sick until we heard about your, um, business."

"It's okay to say 'mercenary' or 'bounty hunter,' Twinkles. I'm like a prostitute, but with skills instead of body." She grinned.

"Yeah, that." He sat down beside her at the fire, the sky rapidly darkening. "You look good," he said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, you too." Aang laughed, and she grinned. Her hair was down and shorter now, and she wore an outfit of dark greens and brown leather.

"You're not covered in your usual layer of earth."

"Yeah, the clients didn't care for that much. They seemed to think that it meant I was poor, or a bad bounty hunter or something, so I got into the habit of staying clean. Shame, really. I miss it."

"Don't you miss _us?_" Aang asked, the question out of the blue. Toph thought for a bit.

"Of course I do. But I've always been a free spirit, I can't stay around the same place or people for long, even if I do miss you guys a lot. And I definitely do." She whipped her head towards him, sightless eyes staring in his direction. "Why? Is that the reason you're here?" Aang scratched his head, unsure of how to answer. Toph's stare began to unnerve him. It made him feel guilty, though there was nothing for him to be guilty about. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Well," he started, "remember that swamp I told you about? The one I first saw you in?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Um, I saw you again. And it kind of told me to find you. Any idea why?" Her forehead crinkled, but Aang couldn't tell if she was cross, or just thinking.

"No," she said, her voice monotone and face blank. "So now that you've found me, what are you going to do?" Aang shrugged.

"I was hoping you would know, because I have no clue. Do you mind if I stick around with you for a bit?" Toph shook her head.

"As long as you don't mind my prostitution."

"What?"

"Kidding, remember? Sorry. I keep forgetting your humor isn't as crude as most of the guys I know out here." Aang nearly sighed in relief.

"Right, that."

* * *

The sky was pitch black by the time Toph stood up and stretched. The trees surrounding the camp were an eerie wall, and the shadows moved from the flickering of the fire.

"Time for bed?"

"I think so. Want me to make a rock tent for the both of us?" Aang nodded. "Say, where's Appa?"

"He's in a stable in the nearest town. I figured it'd be better to find you the 'earthbender' way," he said. Toph nodded, and with a few quick motions, a rock tent sat in front of her. She kicked dirt over the fire, extinguishing the few logs still burning.

"I expect you to do some firebending magic with the temperature of the air in here," Toph said as she laid out her bedroll in the tent. Aang nodded and unrolled his next to hers. Before long, both of them were inside their bedrolls, tent closed and air heated.

"Toph?" Aang asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Why did you _really_ leave? I know you were happy with us. And after Katara and I, well, you know, you weren't the third wheel. The opposite, really."

The dark tent was entirely silent, and Aang began to hope he hadn't said anything to anger or offend her.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Toph asked after minutes of quiet.

"What?"

"I waited for you. You'd have gone after Katara. Why didn't you come after me?" Aang was the silent one this time.

"I didn't think you wanted me to. I thought you wanted to be alone. I got over Katara, and, well, _we_ happened. I thought you were running from that. You left at fourteen and you were famous by fifteen, and, I don't know. You didn't need me anymore."

"I always needed you, stupid," she mumbled. "I waited for so long." She paused. "You never came. And when you finally did, it was because you'd been told to." A touchy of anger tainted her voice, and she sat up in her bedroll. "I really thought you'd come. I don't know why I left, but I thought you'd follow." She knew she was repeating herself, but she didn't know just how else to convey the message.

Aang was quiet the entire time. Toph stared at him in the dark.

"I missed you," she mumbled, bangs hanging over her face. Aang could hardly look at her.

"I missed you, too. More than you can imagine."

"Then why didn't you come after me?"

"Why didn't you tell me to? Toph, I will always follow you if you want me. I didn't think you wanted me." Aang finally looked at her face.

"I want you, always."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now!" she yelled, leaning forward. Aang flinched, back to the wall of the tent, and Toph faltered. Her face was hidden entirely by her bangs, and they were both silent.

Aang eventually struggled out of his bedroll, careful not to spoil the calm. He crawled to Toph. She still hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry," Aang whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Aang didn't know how long they sat that way; minutes, hours, perhaps seconds. He wasn't paying much attention.

Toph suddenly stiffened, and Aang looked up.

"No," she said, a cold smile on her face. "I'm sorry for leaving." She stood up, gently pushing Aang away as she did so. She ducked out of the tent and turned around to face him.

"I'm not mad. You couldn't have known."

Her empty smile and blank eyes sent shivers down Aang's spine. She turned and waved her arms, throwing up another tent, and curled up in the dirt.

* * *

AN: Depressing? Yes. Over? Of course not.

I figure that "spiral" applies because, while they're in the tent, the conversation just kind of heads for a downward spiral. Or maybe I'm just grasping at straws here.

Watching hockey is great for action scenes.

FUN FACT: Earlier today I discovered the butt pockets on my pants aren't real pockets, just flaps with buttons. As I was typing this up, I realized the pockets on the sides of my legs aren't real either. MY PANTS ARE A COMPLETE LIE.

Dear Seamew: Your review made my entire goddamned life. I'll try to refrain from rice-in-hair from now on.


	8. Stance

AN: Holy crap, guys, 3,000 hits. I love you all.

**NOTE: This story is a sequel to Spiral.** Read that first for this to make sense.

Word: Stance

REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON and I like being happy JUST SO YOU KNOW

* * *

Aang didn't want to go outside, at all. He'd stayed in his tent all morning already – he couldn't reasonably stay hidden away any longer. He could feel Toph moving around the camp, and, frankly, he was absolutely terrified of exiting the tent.

He'd been watching her through the ground all night. Aang hadn't slept at all – she'd finally gotten up a few hours ago. She seemed normal, completing her morning chores and training in the same motions she always used. Still, everything had a stiff undertone to it. Something only someone very skilled or someone who knew her very well would notice, and Aang was both. He didn't exactly know how these movements were different, but they were simply not Toph.

"You can come out, Aang." He jumped at her voice directly outside of the tent. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to." Aang hesitantly bent the tent open, crawling out into the open. Toph looked as she always did, nothing off.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope."

"You're lying." She smiled.

"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." Aang blushed and looked away, and Toph rolled her eyes. "Look, it's fine. There's no reason for me to be angry, so come out and we can forget it." Aang wanted to say something, to tell her that bottling up feelings was never a good idea, but he stopped himself. He certainly didn't want another fight, and so, against his better judgment, he kept his mouth shut. He studied her smirking face, and nodded. She was so different now – so brash and even more in his face than she'd been before. And certainly unafraid of any crudeness. As unexpected as it was, Aang had to admit – Toph being Toph was sexy.

He studied her movements, with his eyes this time, as she moved around the camp. As stiff and angry as she was, she still had more of a presence than he'd ever seen – she _knew_ she was attractive and powerful, and that appealed to Aang. It must be the contrast between her personality and his own, he realized. Toph turned around.

"Stop staring at my ass, Twinkles."

"What? I'm not." Toph walked back to him.

"Wait, you actually were?" She cackled. "I can tell you're lying." Aang's face was bright red by now, the color reaching his ears. She swaggered closer and gave a flirty grin. "I don't mind."

"We should, um, probably gather some water."

"Goodness, Twinkles, I didn't expect you to be so forward." Her grin widened. Aang's face took on an even deeper shade of red, if it was possible.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He finally noticed her huge grin. "Damn it, Toph, stop playing games with my head."

"But it's so much fun," she said as she backed off and resumed striking rocks at the kindling she'd set up. Aang easily bent out a spark of a flame, lighting the wood, and sat down.

"Sorry," Toph muttered. "I was just kidding."

"I'm just not used to it. I don't really hang out with an age appropriate crowd."

"Oh?"

"I'm either sorting out peace treaties or flying around with just Appa and Momo." Toph made a face.

"I didn't realize you were, y'know, on your own too. I thought someone would stick around. But, let me guess. Sokka and Suki are popping out babies, and Katara's working as an ambassador or rebuilding the tribes or something."

"Yeah, pretty much. Except Katara's living in the Fire Nation now, if you know what I mean." Toph's eyes widened and she snorted.

"Katara and Sparky? Really?" She laughed. "I would _not_ have guessed that." Aang grinned.

"Yeah, nobody did." She nodded.

"And you're stuck being the Avatar."

"I miss being Aang." He sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I was happier before Ozai was defeated. Don't get me wrong, beating him was the best day of my life, but, before that, we weren't really heroes. We were just us." Toph turned to him.

"I know. That's why I left, remember?" She paused. "Have you ever thought about _not_ being the Avatar?" Aang looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? I have a responsibility!" She shrugged.

"So forget about your responsibility. It's not like you chose this. But you can choose your future."

"I can't just choose not to be something I am."

"But you can choose what you do with who you are. You can choose whatever you want to do. You don't _have_ to be responsible for the world, Aang. You can be responsible for you and your choices. I'm sure they can sign treaties on their own for a while. They've got Katara, after all." Aang sighed, scratching the dirt with the toe of his boot. She was probably right.

"But it's my job."

"A job requires getting paid. You do volunteer work. Come on, Aang. Break the rules a little. Live on the wild side." She grinned and shimmied her shoulders, leaning towards him. He backed away, face reddening again, and she frowned.

"Am I really that repulsive?" Aang's eyes widened.

"No! No, definitely not! I'm sorry! I'm not used to that." He coughed awkwardly, resuming tracing his foot in the dirt. "So what would I do when I'm not being Avatar Aang?"

"You could come with me," Toph suggested quietly, facing away from him. She fiddled with her space bracelet. Aang thought it over. "We'd make a great bounty hunter team."

"I could probably do that."

"Really?" Toph grinned.

"Yeah. We're both alone anyways, you even more so than me." He smiled back "Yeah, I'll come with you. The Avatar's taking a much-needed vacation."

* * *

Toph was getting fed up.

They'd been traveling together for over a month now, sleeping in the same tent every night. Her innuendos and flirting continued. She would conveniently place herself in perfect groping position. Her hands would linger just a little too long whenever they brushed his face, or his shoulders.

Aang never responded.

She didn't catch him looking again. He rarely answered to her innuendos with anything more than a stutter and a topic change. He flirted back the exact same way he had when they were fourteen – and that was _not _cutting it with Toph.

Was he just uninterested? Toph couldn't even tell, and it frustrated her to bits. They were both hormonal teenagers, they should be rolling around in the grass every night by Toph's reasoning. She was at her wit's end when finally, one night, she snapped.

She sat up in her bedroll, the tent already closed. Aang was directly beside her, and his heartbeat was driving her mad.

"Toph?"

"Are you just slow, or stupid, or both? Am I just not good enough for you?"

"What?"

"Why is it, that whenever I look, you look away? Whenever I touch you, you don't touch me back? Whenever I flirt you never respond? My passes fall on deaf ears!" Aang had sat up by now, and Toph was already out of her bedroll. "Why is it that I tell you I wanted you in a dark tent _just like this_, and you didn't take advantage?" Her face was inches from Aang's own, her hands on both of his shoulders. "Why is it that I would fuck your brains out, but you don't give me a second look?" Aang could feel her breath on his cheek now, their faces brushing.

"Why is it that I want you, but you don't want me?"

Toph couldn't stop the disappointment from creeping into her voice.

"I do." She blinked and leaned back, sitting on her heels.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Aang sighed.

"Neither of us are ready for it. I'm not going to let _us_ be screwed up. You're still mad at me for not following. I still haven't forgiven you for leaving. I'm not going to let this unresolved negativity ruin a potentially amazing thing."

"So you want us to _talk it out_ first?"

"Well, yes." Toph giggled.

"That is so like you, Twinkles." He tentatively smiled back. "But it doesn't help us at all here. So talk. Give me the reason why we can't have a relationship now." He sighed again.

"I just really want to know why you left." She frowned.

"I don't know. It was just the right thing for me to do. Maybe I was bored. Maybe I _was_ afraid of us. It was just right." Her frowned deepened. "I don't like not knowing why, but I just don't know." Aang nodded, still somehow unsatisfied. He knew this was as much of an answer as he was going to get, and he relaxed back to lean against the wall of the tent.

"Your turn."

"I have no problem." Toph shrugged. Aang scowled.

"Yes you do. You're mad at me for not coming after you." Toph nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I still am. It's not a problem, and you already know it. I can't just suddenly just change my emotions, what else do you want me to do or say?" Aang shrugged and sighed.

"I guess I just expected more than that."

"That's what it is. I might still not have forgiven you, but you know this, and that's the way I'm stuck. There's nothing else I can say." She frowned again. "Does that mean we're stuck?"

"Maybe for now."

"So where does it leave us, right here and now?" Aang leaned back down onto his bedroll, holding his arms out.

"It leaves me very tired, very late at night," he said, gesturing with his hands. "Well?" Toph grinned and curled into his arms, her head on Aang's chest.

"So, about that fucking-my-brains out thing," Aang said, his voice teasing.

"We'll see," she muttered.

Toph grinned.

* * *

AN: See? It ended happily. Kinda. Actually, I was a bit disappointed with this ending. Pfft. But from the reviews, it seems like you guys like downer endings. Nutters.

This is assuming it's ended. I might continue it. I like the characters this way. I've always figured grown-up Toph would either become wiser, more powerful and less loud, or she'd become louder, vulgar and sexier. So I went with the latter for a change. Toph is fun. Aang's likely embarrassment with this Toph is even more fun. I feel so vulgar.

Who's caught the Panic! At the Disco references? Two in the entire story by now, plus one Lady Gaga one. And I'm pretty sure there was a Gorillaz reference somewhere back. Anyone who can pick them out gets a gold star.


	9. Monsoon

AN: Story number ten. Numero diez. Whoooa. Maybe I really will make it to 25, or 50, or whatever I'm doing.

This one's kinda short and out of nowhere. I couldn't believe how fitting the word was, though.

Word: Monsoon

I like it when you review, btw. My self worth is measured in hits and reviews and alerts.

* * *

"AANG!"

She couldn't hear herself over the wind and the rain. It was probably a good thing Zuko was never able to teach him to create lightning.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Toph shouted in the general direction of Katara. She wasn't even sure if Katara heard her until she yelled back.

"I KNOW! I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO DO THIS! I CAN'T CALM HIM DOWN LIKE I USED TO-" Katara's shouts were cut off when a burst of rain fell, drenching them even further. "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO IT," she spluttered. Toph internally groaned. She had no idea what she was going to do to calm Aang down, but she began pushing through to the source of the storm.

Finally, she broke through the wall of water and wind. The small area inside was quiet, only a gentle breeze ruffling Toph's hair. She couldn't feel Aang anywhere – he must be above her, she reasoned. She stayed perfectly still, feeling the wind, located the general area of the source, and reached upwards.

She felt fabric and grabbed, determining she'd caught an arm or a leg. For the first time, Toph hated her blindness, and stared up. Wet hair clung to her face, and she tried to shake it off.

Aang could feel her stare through the emotional overload, simply _knowing_ her past his power and the Avatar spirit. The recognition gave him some brief clarity, and he could see through his fog straight to Toph's face, just as Katara's was before _any_ of this had happened. He almost lost his control at the thought of Katara, and pushed past it. This was _Toph._ Toph was reliable and good and loyal and was _always_ there. And she would never cheat.

Aang could feel himself falling back to earth, guided by Toph's gentle tugging on his ankle. The funnel of wind around him dissipated, and the rain fell to the ground in one last final dump. His feet hit the ground and instantly, Toph was holding him up. Not hugging or cradling, like _her_, but simply supporting him.

Toph was finally able to feel Aang again, with him safely on the ground. His heart was slower than she'd ever felt, and his breathing deep and even. She could feel him begin to straighten and stand up on his own, but she kept a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Toph."

It wasn't a question, or a request. He was simply saying her name, as if he was testing out how the name sounded in his mouth.

"That's me, Twinkles." She smiled at him, as calm as ever.

Aang still felt foggy, in a daze. He knew the girl in front of him: Toph. But he was unsure of something. She wasn't the one who was supposed to be there.

Katara. She was supposed to be.

The name and the anger associated with it snapped him out of his fog, and he immediately fell to the wet grass. Toph followed, next to him still. Her hand stayed on his shoulder – he would _not_ be allowed to fly away again.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Aang. But at least you've got me, right?" Toph tentatively smiled at him, and Aang finally looked away from the grass.

"Yeah. I have you."


	10. Lunatic

Hello, my lovelies! In case you hadn't noticed, I try to update on a weekly basis, usually on Sundays. But, since it was Memorial Day weekend, I'd figured I'd wait till Tuesday.

I kind of just now realized most of this story is dialogue. But that's okay.

Word: Lunatic

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Toph looked up from her bowl of rice, Aang standing next to her.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Not at all, especially when you pull cliché lines like that," she replied, setting her half-empty bowl on the ground next to her.

"Ha, ha," Aang said. "Seriously. Do you?'

"Of course I do, stupid. Where are you going with this?" she asked, standing up and brushing crumbs off her shirt.

"If I told you I'd never let you fall, would you come with me?" Aang's eyes were hopeful.

"I don't think I like where you're going with this," she said. "I am _not_ coming on Appa with you any more than necessary." Aang smiled.

"Not Appa. You're not going flying on him." Toph breathed a sigh of relief, and stopped. There was a catch coming, and she knew it.

"So where _are _you going with this?" Aang's grin widened as he tapped his glider on the ground, the wings flipping out. Toph scowled. "No. Nononononono," she said, backing away. "Not happening." Aang's smile widened as he began to walk towards her, holding a hand out.

"Come on. It's fun," Aang said, and Toph's back hit the wall of the cliff they were camping at the bottom of. "We can jump off the cliff just to make sure I get enough lift for the both of us."

"Twinkles, you know I love you and all, but not enough to jump off a cliff for you," Toph said, waiting nervously as Aang and his staff approached.

"How much do you love me?"

"Less and less the closer you get."

"Ouch. You're hurting my feelings," Aang said, still grinning. He came to a stop in front of her.

"That's not the only thing I'll hurt if you try it." Aang's grin fell, and he sighed.

"Please, Toph? I promise you won't fall. I won't let you. Just trust me. Face your fears, you always told me to do that." Toph sighed, hanging her head.

"You're pulling the puppy dog eyes. I hate you." Aang's grin returned.

"No, you don't. And you don't even know what puppy eyes look like." Toph rolled her eyes at this. "Anyway, to the top of the cliff!" Aang bent a slab of rock from the ground under Toph and himself, and waved his arms as the rock began shooting up the cliff face. Aang halted as they reached the top, and turned back to Toph.

"Hold onto my chest. I'll need my arms for the glider." Toph raised an eyebrow.

"So _this _is why you want me up in the air. Forward, aren't you?" Aang laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it."

"I think this is turning into a worse idea by the second."

"You wanna know why I really want you in the air?" Aang asked, stepping closer. Toph blew her bangs off her forehead.

"And why would that be?" Aang grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his chest.

"Flying girls are always sexier," he said, grinning and lining his glider parallel to his back.

"I hate you so much."

"No, you don't. Holding tight?" He could feel Toph's arms tighten into an iron hold, and he briefly wondered if he'd even be able to breathe when they went airborne. "Okay," Aang said, preparing to jump. "Once I jump off, wrap your legs around my waist."

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Very much so," Aang replied, and pushed off the cliff face. Toph screamed.

They fell with a frightening pace, Aang directing the glider to fly along parallel to the valley floor. Toph clung to him so hard he was sure she'd crack a rib or two, or four. The glider banked upwards, and Toph screamed again. Aang could hardly breathe.

"Toph," he said, nearly yelling into her ear. "Loosen your grip, I can't breathe."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting go of you in the slightest," she yelled back. Still, her arms loosened around him the smallest bit.

"Put me down, Aang."

"What? It's not that bad."

"_Put me down._"

Aang grinned, and without another word fell into a dive straight for the cliff face. He could feel Toph's grip tighten once again. Finally, the dive evened out, and Aang touched down gently on the earth.

"Toph? We've stopped."

She didn't answer, just clung.

"You can let go now," he said, pulling her legs off his waist. Her feet touched the ground, and her arms slid away from his chest. "I think you bruised my ribs. You're like a monkey. That's what I'll call you from now on." Toph was quiet. "Well? What did you think?" She glared at him.

"You. Are. A. Complete. _Lunatic._"

* * *

Leave me love! Love is best delivered in form of reviews. Thanks for reading!


	11. Cheek

Ello! How are my homies? Sorry I missed posting a chapter last week, I was too busy celebrating SUMMER BREAK WOO. Perhaps this means more updates, but, knowing me, probably not. So yeah.

Word: Cheek

* * *

His hand was on her cheek, and it was really quite distracting.

Her face was warm under his hand, to her embarrassment. Aang was talking about something, but she didn't know what. She hadn't been paying attention since he decided to sit down so very close, and then touch her face on top of that.

Instead, she decided to concentrate on his hand. It was a lovely hand, she decided, especially when it was touching her. The skin was rough and calloused, no doubt from working and flying his glider, but not unpleasantly so. She could tell he had long fingers, and she tried not to lean her head into the warm embrace of his palm. Toph decided that, currently, her face was the best place for Aang's hands to be. Currently.

Aang's voice droned on in the back of her mind, but Toph had absolutely no idea what he was babbling on about. She could barely pick out a word, and, quite frankly, she didn't much care to. She was perfectly content as she was.

"Toph? Toph!"

Suddenly the lovely contact was broken, and the air reaching Toph's cheek felt like ice water.

"What?"

"Have you been listening to a word I'm saying?" Aang asked, voice borderline exasperated.

"Oh, no," she said, smiling. "I was distracted. Didn't hear a thing. Did I say you could move your hand?"

Aang was silent, dumbfounded.

He'd spent almost a year working up the courage to say everything he'd just told her. It wasn't easy in the least. He was stuttering the whole time, stumbling over his words. He'd just poured out all of the secrets he'd been keeping.

And she hadn't even been listening.

His eye twitched.

"Seriously, Twinkles, why'd you move? That was nice."

"You…you didn't hear _any_ of that?"

"Sorry," she said. "Like I said, distracted. You have nice hands." Aang could hardly speak.

"You missed _all_ of it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's what I said. I think I heard something about you growing up and out of Katara, and changing your mind," she replied. "But that was it. Why? Was it important?"

"_Yes._"

"Sorry. Try again." Aang sighed, his face in his hands. "No, seriously," Toph said. "What is it? I wanna know now."

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to say all of that?" Aang asked, incredulous.

"Well, now you've had practice. So shoot."

Aang nearly felt like crying.

"Okay," he started. "Um. I should probably sum it up then, I guess?"

"That would be nice, yes." He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"IgrewoutofKatara andwebrokeup andIwassingleforawhile andIthinkyouknow whereI'mgoingwiththis butIthinkIreallylikeyou andweshoudldosomethingabout thatifyoulikemetoo."

He let out a breath, opening his eyes one at a time. "So?"

"Um, what?"

"Is that a no?" Aang asked, and his face fell.

"Twinkles, I didn't understand a single word of that," she said, rolling her eyes.

Aang stopped. She hadn't heard it. _Again._

"Try talking a bit more clearly next time. Actually, a lot more clearly," she said. Aang rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Okay, I'm not going to repeat all that again. So I'm just gonna do it, okay? Please don't beat the crap out of me if you don't like it," he said, taking a deep breath and preparing himself.

"Don't like what?"

His hands were on her cheeks, and she decided both of them was most definitely better than one. His face was slowly inching nearer, and, suddenly, it clicked. She realized what he was about to do, and held up a finger. His nose and mouth ran into her finger first, and he froze.

"Wait."

"What?" Aang's voice was small, and he was nearly too terrified to answer. It was also rather hard to talk around Toph's finger.

"You mean _this_ is what you were so…messed up about?" He nodded, her finger moving with his face. She sighed. "For an Avatar, you can be really dumb with people sometimes, you know?" she said, her finger sliding down to his chin. Aang was quiet, waiting. She hadn't rejected him yet – there was still some hope.

She smiled, and, without warning, pulled his head down to her level, planting her lips squarely on his.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviews regularly, and, if you can, leave me some love. I adore getting reviews. ^^

Also, question, if you'd like to answer in a review: do you think it's unrealistic to have the characters swear? Obviously they don't in the show, and even the adult characters don't, because it's a kid's show. But if they're older in a fanfic, and said fanfic is rated accordingly, would it make sense for them to swear?

I mostly ask because of one of the lines. I was trying to figure out a non-swear-y way for Aang to say, essentially, "please don't beat the shit out of me." I asked a friend for a different way to say "please don't beat the shit out of me," and he said to write"I'm pregnant."

I dunno, I thought it was funny. :3


	12. Save

"How the hell are we gonna get her out of there?" Sokka asked, face paling. He nervously twirled his boomerang in one hand. Aang shrugged, eyes trained on the house across the street. An armed guard of Earthbenders lined the perimeter; security had been increased tenfold since the last time they'd been here.

"I have no idea. But we have to," he said, turning away from the street and crawling out of the bushes, facing the siblings. Katara nodded, and turned to Sokka.

"This is your job," she said. "You're the plan man. Find out how we get her out of there."

"Zuko was no help, then?" Aang asked. Katara sighed.

"He tried his damnedest, but he's really in no position to make demands of the Earth Kingdom government, not with the debt. And the Earth King said that they could legally do whatever they like with their daughter. The Bei Fongs are too high up on the status ladder for him to interfere. I asked him personally, but he really can't help." Sokka frowned.

"We did how much for him and he won't even do us this favor?"

"Sokka, it's more of a political issue. The Bei Fongs are one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom, and, therefore, are a major participant in political and economic matters," Katara said, and Sokka rolled his eyes. He shifted his weight in the dirt.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Sokka said. "Give me a little while, I'll come up with something." Aang grinned and nodded.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

The room was entirely silent, save for the murmurs of maids' voices drifting down the hall and through the open doorway.

She was wearing the same clothes she used to adventure and fight in, the ones she'd had since she was eleven. They fit now only through sheer determination, the term "fit," of course, being used loosely.

And here she lay in the same room, the same bed, in the same clothes, with the same sounds. And Toph felt like she was eleven all over again. This was how it was every night. She never really began to feel her age; she denied growing up. At least, for now. It was easier that way, to try and forget how exciting her life had been before. But Toph didn't like to whine.

A large boom racked the house, rattling the walls and windowpanes. She could tell it was on the opposite end of the house, and she could hear maids and guards running, yelling, though no one burst into her room just yet.

Toph grinned in the darkness.

* * *

AN:

Word: Save.

Part one of two. Or maybe one of three. We'll see what happens. What's with all of these S words?

Okay, so, as any regular readers may have noticed, (do I have regular readers?) I haven't kept up my weekly updating schedule. And there's a reason for it. Kinda.

Basically I just haven't been bitten by the plot bunnies. My desire to write comes and goes, and I've hit the "gone" stage of my writing abilities. So, as this is the halfway point in my goal of 25 chapters, I'll be taking a small break. Maybe participate in Camp NaNoWriMo or something. Essentially, my focus is elsewhere.

No worries, I won't poof for years. But maybe a month or two or three, and then I'll most likely be able to start up again. Or maybe I'll even write chapters in the meantime whenever the urge hits, and the later updates will be guaranteed. Whatever the case, in essence, no updates for a while. Sorry! On the plus side, this story broke 5,000 hits. Bam.

I love you guys like I love reviews. And I love reviews a lot. Even though this chapter is like 400-some words, any feedback is appreciated. ^^


End file.
